the mask of the fox
by scardragon00
Summary: people thoght that he has the fox spirit inside of him. but little they know he have something elses inside.narusaku, naruino, and possible naruhina.
1. prologue

Okay….so the thing is that I will stop the** Catedrales** because is to long and pretty much I lost interest. I will try my luck with this one and hope ling isn't longer than the last one.

Blaaa= normal speech

**Blaaa**= hollow speech or inner

Prologue

Is a dark night on the ninja village. The only one outside are shinobis on patrol. But the villagers were awake during the middle of the night. They were uneasy by the scream of an unknown creature. Those scream were full or hate as well sadness. Those disturbing sounds came form a building that was on the top of the hokage monument. In side of the building was a group of ninjas that was watching a white armor creature seal inside of a barrage. The creature wasn't alone. A woman with blond hair and amber color eye was fighting the beast. She was beat up pretty bad. Then in the balcony a woman with pink color hair, emerald color eyes, wearing blue jumpsuit and a grey color vest says.

"This is too much to naruto. We should stop."

"I'm sorry sakuya. But if we stop now the hollow will take over naruto's body." Says a elder man.

"I know but look at tsunade, lord jiraya and you lord hokage." She then looks at three person's condition. They were almost at point of fainting. The hokage says.

"I know but is too late now. If we stop now….."

The rosette interrupts." I know. He will be taking by his inner hollow. But I don't want this torture to continue."

"I know how you feel. But if we don't act now those moment of berserk will be more frequents. That will enough excuses for the council to give the order to execute him."

She angry says." Bastard! They don't have a heart to help a little boy. But they eagerly will give the order to kill it." She was full of rage. But that moment tsunade says.

"Is your turn now sakuya!"

"I'm on it." Both woman change places with each others, ones she is inside she thinks. "(Don't worry naruto. I will protect you just like I promise to your mother, kushina.)

Inside of naruto mind.

His landscape was like a warzone. Building in ruins, the sky cover in dark clouds, in there two persons were fighting. One of them was a blond man around eighteen, with whisker mark checks, with a black long sleeves t-shirt, with a zip on the middle and a hood attach to it, he also have a long orange coat with short sleeves and black flames on the edge of the sleeves and coat, he also have a black hakama and black shinobi sandals.

The other was identical to him. But his skin and hair was white as well his cloths, but his coat was black and the flames were white. His eye weren't blue but yellow and black. He says to him.

"**You're quiet the fighter. That will make this victory sweeter." He start to laugh like a maniac**

"You're wrong if you think I will let you."

He charges at him with a katana. But he pulls his and stops the blow. Both sword collide and struggle to gain terrain. Both of them break apart. His hollow self says.

"**You're weak."**

"No I'm not." He says defensibly.

"**Yes you are. You let a little shit head beat you all the time."**

"You think I enjoy that. But no matter what I do. He always wins."

"**And that's why I deserve to ruler over the body!"**

He in shock asks. "What do you mean?"

"**Easy. Ones I defeat you. I will absorb you. Then this body will be mine and all those bitches will suffer." He then let his maniac laugh out. **

Back to reality

Sakuya was avoiding the attacks of the hollow. He has a sword that look like a gigantic kunai that was split in half. The upper part was sharp while the lower wasn't. Both of them were tire. With her remaining strength says.

"You bastard live him alone!"

She then throws a punch to him. But the creature was about to stab her.

Back in naruto mind.

Both of them were ready to finish the battle, charge at each other. But in that moment sakuya hit the hollow on the faces. She barely avoids the strike. But the blade manages to leave a scar on the upper parts of her left breast. She only stares at the creature. But inside of the creature mind. Both swordsmen have given the final blow to each others. Hollow naruto have the sword nail in his heart, while naruto manage to avoid the attack by letting it hit his right shoulder. Then the hollow naruto was been absorb. But before his been absorbed completely he says.

"**You won. But don't think this will change anything. You're not hollow, but netter human and as soonest they learn the truth you will be alone again. And then I will be back and take what's mine." **

Then his inner hollow was absorbed. But he says. "Even if I end like that, I won't lose to you." Then everything turns dark. In back the real world. The hollow creature was falling apart, form the inside a seven year naruto falls to the ground. Sakuya come closes to him and asks.

"Are you okay naruto?"

"I'm…sorry for that scar." The rosette only smile at him. The hokage says." Tsunade, sakuya take naruto to the hospital to treat what ever wound he has."

Then both woman toke the boy to the hospital.

So here the first chapter of my new fict. I like to think that sakura's mother is nice to naruto. Oh and I don't remember were I hear the name of sakuya. If someone know please tell me. And can someone tell me if this is the right translation of "shadow demon sword" ( kage youkai no sessha) I will appreciate


	2. forming the team

Hello everybody. Only one thing to say, WOW! Two reviews in the first chapter and like five people who add my story to there favorite. That means that I did better than my first one. I know is kind of pathetic but I kind down from the first fail so thanks to all of you.

Forming the team

Five years have pass since naruto beat his inner hollow. But this doesn't start with him. It starts somewhere else. In a room full of jounin class ninjas that were summon by the hokage. He starts to explain.

"As you know a new generation of genin has graduated." He then excels the smock from his pipe. "As you know you're here to be assigning a squat of three students. So now start picking your new students."

Six jounin have already picked there. Now it was there turn of the leader of squat 7."I will choose those three students." Says a man with silver hair, most of his faces was cover except for his right eye. He gives the name of the three students." I wand sasuke uchiha,sakura haruno, and naruto uzumaky to be in my squat."

"I disagree!"

All jounin turns to sakuya. Curies by reaction ask. "Why did you oppose sakuya sensei? You don't want your daughter to be in my squat? If that's the cases I could choses some one else."

"Is not only that is also the fact that you can't take naruto under your wing. You're not his best choice for a sensei."

"Oh I'm sorry but naruto will part of my squat."

"That won't happen" Says the hokage. He asks." But I need him to…."

"I know the reason you wand him in your squat."

"What do you mean lord hokage?" he ask while pretending not to know why but the hokage enrage says." Don't take me for a fool! I know that you wand him to stimulate sasuke so can his skill grow. That would make you to invest more time in him than the rest of the squat."

"But that will also stimulate naruto."

"Well if you wand to stimulate the uchiha brat let him uses a vibrated."

Most of the jounin laugh of the comment. With a piss off look in his faces, turn to a purple hair woman. He says to her.

"Real funny anko but what you know about training genin?"

"Nothing but enlist I won't negligent the others so I can the train the uchiha princes."

"Then congratulation. You will be in charge of squat 10 who will be form by naruto and sakura."

"What!?" Say the silver hair man.

"In your cover faces hakate."

"Thank you very much lord hokage."Then rosette thanks him. But in that moment a blond man with a pony tail raises his hand. The older man asks him." Do you need something inoichi?" he take a deep breath and says. "I'm sorry Shikaku, choza but I will like my daughter to be in squat 10."

Everyone was surprises by the comment of the man but mostly by his two friends.

"Why the sudden change inoichi?"

'I'm sorry choza but..." he turns with a nerves smile" inumi threat me with her sleeping-in-the-dog-houses look."

"Horrible." says the fat man.

"But you don't have a dog inoichi."

"I know but she bough the dog houses to show me she wasn't joking."

All man looks with pity at the head of the yamanako clan. Sarutobi thinks."(Good thing my wife never thought of that.)Anyway may I know why of this decision?"

"Well both my wife and sakuya are friends and though it will be good for the girls to be in the same squat."

"I see."

"Sorry to put you through this inoichi."

"Nah is okay. Enlist the girls will be friends again."

And with that anko's squat was form but an unsatisfied scarecrow object.

"So that mean the squat was already made."

"Pretty much kakashi."

"That's correct. Besides we know naruto haves a powerful creature with in him. But is not the fox spirit." The new jounin were curies by the comment. Kakashi still insisting with the subject says. "And that's enough reason to assign him to my squat."

"Do you enlist know how a visor power work?!"

"No, but I dough two weak girls and a jounin can handedly."

With those word he have awake the rage the parents of those two girls.

"Oh just because you have the last of the uchiha under your care you think the other genin are weak."

"No but let's face it. Those girls never did pay attention during the academy. They were always chasing sasuke. So…."

"So then why did you choose my daughter early?"

"Well since naruto is in love with her and sakura with sasuke. That would make him to give a reason to push him self.

"Then was a good thing to arrange this squat before the meting."

"So this was made time ago?"

"Enough!" scream the elder. He says to him. "Squat 10 has been made. You will have to take hatori and kaguya and I don't wand to hear complains that your concentrated more in sasuke instead of the hold squat."

He unwilling accept the other two members. The squat assignment continue with the remaining jounin.


	3. team pleacesment

I remember were I hear the name is was from digimon. The complete name is sakuyamon.

Team placement

They were the genin are assign the squat have arrive. A young girl with long pink hair, emerald eye was putting her new headband like a ribbon. She was looking her self on the mirror when her mother calls her.

"Sakura is time to go!"

"Coming right up!"

Ones down stars she looks at her mother with her jounin outfit and asks. "So you have a mission." Her mother answers her. "Sorry dear. This is just a last minute mission. But I will be back."

"When?" ask the young rosette.

"Tonight but have fun today."

"Okay I will. (And I hope sasuke is team up with me.)"

Sakuya see her daughter's happy expression. She things." (So thinking that you will be on the same team that sasuke? Sorry but his not going to be with you. Giggle. You will be surprises who you will be,)"she curies with her mom giggle asks. "What so funny mom?"

"Oh nothing important but you're going to be late dear." She looks at the watch and says." Your right mom sees you later." She then, her mom only sees the trial of dust leave behind. Ones she was blocks away from her home. She saw a blond girl with her hair wrap in a pony tail and blue eyes leaving her houses. Both of the girls see each other and say.

"So you pass forehead?"

"Yes I did pig."

After a few seconds of staring they move. Annoy with that the blond say.

"Back off forehead."

"The hell I will."

"What make you believe you will gain sasuke attention."

"Maybe because sasuke will be with me in the same squat that."

"Oh yeah and hell will frost if that happen."

Both girls were arguing while running to the academy. In the academy a blond boy with blue eyes, whisker mark cheek, wearing a orange jumpsuit was sitting on his usually spot. The boy was lost in his thought. Then the phrases which have hunted for the last five years appear in his mind.

"(**I will be back and take what is mine**.)" He in fury thinks. "(I will never let him do what he wand)."

In that moment both sakura and ino burst through the door. There argument became worst by presences of the last of the uchiha. The blond boy thinks. "(Sakura. Why is she so interest emo. He is not that great. I have beaten his ass so many times that is annoyed.)" He lowers his head in disappointment. Then a girl with blue hair, lavender color eye, wearing a cream color jacket thinks.

"(Why do you love her? The only think she does is hurting you.)"

In that moment a man with brown hair wrap in a pony tail with a scar across his faces enter into the room. He says." Okay class today is squat assignment. As you know you will team up with three of the class mete and a jounin. Now I will start."

He starts with the first six squats. Then it was squat 7 turns." Squat 7 will be form by sasuke uchiha, hatori and kaguya." Both the uchiha fan girls were disappointed and angry. But that didn't stop iruka." Squat 8 will be form by hianta hyuga, kiba inuzuka, and shino aburame." The hyuga heir was sad because naruto won't be in her squat. Then it was squat 9 turn. "Okay next is shikamaru nara, choji akimichi, and momiji." With this squat there wasn't any complaining. But it wasn't the same with the remaining genin.

"You can't be serious iruka sensei!?" scream an angry sakura.

"I can be team up with forehead and sakura."

"I not the one who made the squats that are up to the hakage complaining to me would be a waist."

With no option at all the girls accept there new teammate. Shikamaru says to naruto.

"I feel sorry for you man." Say the lazy boy.

"Well like iruka sensei say. That's up to the hokage decision not his." He says calming. In that moment the shy girl thinks."(Poor naruto teaming up with those harpies. Why didn't you team up with me?)"

After a moment of argument .A real piss off sensei scream." Enough! You are stuck with each other whatever you like it or no! Now go to lunch with your new squat to know each other."

The hold class obeys the teacher. Ones out side the new forming squat 10 were argue with each other well the girls anyway.

"Can't believe I stuck with you two!" scream the blond girl.

"Oh and you think this is my idea of a dream team."

Then ino turns to naruto and says." Say something naruto!"

"And what I'm supposed to say. It doesn't matter my opinion since I'm no the uchiha emo."

Both girls in union scream. "What did you call him?!"

"You hear me and expect that and more from me."

Then his eye start to turn black (the white are of the eye.) they surprises by what happen asks.

"What happen to you eye?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Your eye is turning black." The rosette points at it. He then covers his eye. He says.

"Is nothing just…nothing I leaving since is clear you don't wand to talk to me." He then leaves two couriers girls standing on the field.


	4. meeting there sensei

Meeting there sensei

The new squat were having there first lunch, well most of them. But a sodden blond girl starts to develop a guilty feeling for there missing teammate.

"Hey sakura…"

"I know ino. We sure act like a couple of bitches with naruto."

"He wasn't supposed to put with our frustration. Like us he was places in this squat without any one asking him plus that sudden change in his eye."

Then the rosette start to remember how his eye start to became dark she says. "You know we should eat together like a team since we're going to like that from now on."

"Your right but we don't know were he is now."

"True seems we have to wait to apologies to him."

"I hope his okay."

"Me too"

Then both girls finish there meal. Far from there naruto was sitting on the top of the building thinking on the fight he have five years ago. Then a voice calls him. "Naruto."

He turns around and saw a girl one year older than him, with brown hair wrap in two balls, a pink chine blouses, and green pants. He then says to her.

"What are you doing here ten-ten?" she then wraps her arms around his neck and says. "Just passing by and see how my little brother is doing."

He uncomfortable by the hug says. "You shouldn't do that. People are going to get the wrong idea, especially neji."

"Hey if hugging ones little brother is a crime then so bee it. Besides neji know this just a normal hug."

"I know but he looks at me with an I-going-to-kill-you look."

"Is just his jealousy it will pass."

She then releases him from the hug. She sit next to him and says."So did you eat something already?"

"Uh…yes I did." But his stomach just grumbles. He blushes with the sound. She giggles and says. "Then it was a good thing I brought some to eat." She then pulls a lunch box. Time pass and all genin were sitting next to there teammates. Naruto arrive and unwilling sit next to sakura and ino. When they see him they start to apologies.

"We're very sorry naruto."

"We shouldn't act that way. Is not your fault that you are in this team with us." He seems that both girls were honest with him and says.

"Is okay I'm to blame to."

"But why?" ask the rosette.

"I did snap a little when ino act to bossy during the argument you two have."

"No it wasn't I got irritating and yell at you. There for is not your fault it was mine."

"Thanks ino." Smile the boy with his foxy grim. For some reason both girls blush. In that moment there sensei come to pick there students. Then after some minutes the only ones remaining is squat 7 and 10. He annoy says.

"So where's our sensei?!"

"I can't believe our sensei is late." Say an angry rosette.

"Wait I hear someone coming."

Then the door opens and a woman enter and say. "Sorry I'm late. But I lost track of time while eating."

"That would explain why you still holding the can."

She then sees the drink on her hand and say. "Oh crap." She finishes her drink and say. "Okay squat 10 meet me on the academy's balcony in five minutes."She then leaves. Sakura ask astonish.

"Is that our sensei?"

"Seem that way."

"Hope she is enlist a good teacher."

Then they leave the classroom and a lonely squat 7. After five minutes they arrive to there assign places. They found there sensei waiting for them. Ones they took there places. She starts to explain.

"Hello guys. I'm anko minamoto I will be your sensei until I die or you are disserve to call your self sensei. Any way let's star to introduces your self. Let's star with you." She then point at sakura. She stars to talk.

"Well my name is sakura haruno and I like…? She stops in there. She would likely to say sasuke. But now the pink hair girl was thinking on naruto. "Well what I hate is…" she would say naruto but for some reason she doesn't hate him. "And my dream is… I don't have one."

She in shock says. "Weir okay now is your turn."

"Well I'm ino yamanako and what I like…" the young yamanako was I the same problem that her friend was. "Sorry but I think I'm in the same problem that sakura." The rosette turn astonish by the answer of her rival. Anko thinks.

"( Wow seems he can change people other wises those two were will killing each other right now if both of them were after the uchiha brat.) Now is your turn."

"Well my name is naruto uzumaki, I like to train, eat ramen. What I dislike is when people judge other by there past, and my dram is to be hokage."

"(He hasn't change at all.)" Thinks a smiling anko.

"(Wow! He sure knows what he wands.)" sakura was blushing.

"(For some reason I feel good next to him.)" ino was blushing as well.

Then anko stand and say. "Well here the bad news… You have a test tomorrow."

The three genin in union scream. "What!"

"Sorry but this was just to select the candidate. Tomorrow is the real one. So be at six in the morning on the forest of the death and don't eat or you will throw up."

She then disappears. Leaving behind three confuses genin.

I believe that would happen in the series if sasuke won't be in squat 7.


	5. the test

So I need a beta reader? …can some one tell how to get one I pretty much new with that subject.

The test

After meeting there sensei the three kids depart to there home. Ones sakura arrive to his hoses she surprise found her mom that was early from her mission. She asks.

"You're early? Didn't you say you will come home in the night?"

"I know but seem the mission was real simple. So how's your day?"

"It when fine I end it up with ino and naruto as team mete and our sensei is a woman name anko minamoto."

"Oh I see. (Seems you already like you new team.)"

Then both rosette start to talk about there day, in naruto houses he open the door of his home and says.

"I'm home." But no one did answer but that didn't stop him. "Hey are you okay kazumi?" he asks at his zampakuto that was ling on the wall. He grabs it and suddenly he was transported in to his landscape. It was in ruins but the sky was clear and there were flowers growing in the ruins. In there was a woman wearing a red kimono, with long silky orange hair, she have ears and tail of a fox. She stop watering the flowers and turn to him. Her eyes were red but unlike the fox spirit her eyes were full of kindness. She looks at him and say.

"Welcome home naruto." Says a cheerfully fox girl.

"Hey kazumi I thought you take a break from gardening?"

"I did but theses flowers need constant care. So how's your day?"

"It was great. I was team up with two girls."

"Oh! Really? Let me guess…is sakura one of those girls?" asks innocent the girl.

"That's right and ino which is weir."

"Oh don't worries there most be a reason why she is in the same squad."

Then both of them keep talking about there day. In the yamanako resident, ino arrive to her home. She was greed by her mom.

"Welcome home dear."

"Hi mom, hi dad." The young girl answers back.

"So how did it go?"

"It when well I was team up with sakura and naruto."

"Oh that's wonderful. Now you can fix your friendship with sakura and made one with that poor boy."

"How's that mom?" Asks the girl curies by her mom statement.

"Well princess for what I know naruto is a orphan and for I know he only have one friend or more likely a older sister." Says her father.

"What do you mean like a older sister?"

"Oh you mean that ten-ten girl?"

"That's the one inomi."

"So naruto isn't an orphan?"

"Is not like that. Both of them grow together in the orphaned. But naruto get kick off for a unfortunate event that I can't say. Any way those two did care each other like siblings. But they don't see that much because of the missions and even less now."

"Oh I see. (Poor naruto. Growing up without parents and no been able to see the only thing that is closes to a sister everyday.)"

After reflect on her team mate life the yamanako family start to eat, the night ends and dawn arrive. The members of the new squad pack there gear and heads up to the assign spot (The forest of death). They nodes that they have arrive early than there sensei both girls nodes the oddly shape sword that the blond boy carry. They decided to ask.

"What with the giant sword?" ask a couriers rosette.

"What do you mean?"

"Is kind of weir the shape. Like a split kunai and the chain on the ring." Say the blond girl.

"Well it was made that way."

"So you don't remember?" ask sakura unsatisfied with the answer.

"No really. I have it since I was five. Pretty much I don't remember how I obtained."

"How can someone forget how he acquired a strange object like that?"

"Sorry ino but I forget. (To be honest I do but I dough you guys won't take it well.)"

In that moment anko arrive to the places two minutes early. She impresses say. "So you're early? I though you will take your sweet time to get in here." She then looks at the three kids. But her attention got caught by naruto's sword. "(So he brought his sword. That will make thinks easy for the test. Well see how much your can sustain your hollowfication.)"

She then places a clock on the boulder and says. "Okay listing up. Your goal is to take the two bells before midday. You can use what ever ninja gear and jutsu to obtain it. Come to me like you wand to kill me. Success and you pass, fail you will be tie to the log while I eat my lunch. Remember you have six hours to pass this exam. Now time to start."

In that moment the three genin jump away to hide them selves, three of them were talking about the test.

"How are we suppose to pass if there only two bells?" says the yamanako girl.

"I know there only bells and three of us. That means that one of us will fail."

"Wait sakura."

"What is it naruto?"

"I think this is about team work. If we work together we may got the two of them."

"But one of us will fail."

"No ino the point of this is for the three of us to work together. She can fail us if we do that."

"Really well if that the cases then let's go."

After come with a plan they wend to search for anko and the bells


	6. learning his secret

Learning his secret

After starting the test the three genin gather to make a plan to acquire the bells. After the plan is made they go in search for there sensei and the bells. Meanwhile anko was standing in the same places since the test start she thinks.

"(They sure taking there sweet time to come for the bells… I should bring something to read. Anything except that crap kakashi read.)"

Then out of no were, naruto rush with kazumi but anko avoid the attack. But in that moment both sakura and ino burst from the bush and try to grab the bells. By looking at them and think.

"(So they already figurate out the point of this test eh… Not bad.)"

Centimeter away from the bells she jump away and cost the girls to crash into each other. They rub there forehead. In that moment anko bit her tump, do hand sign and say. "summoning jutsu!" then a loud explosion occur. From the smoke a gigant snake appears. The snake attack the children with it tail. They got separate, anko see them and think.

"(Sorry but I have to see how long he can sustain his hollowfication.)"

Then the giant snake charge at both girls. In that moment naruto thinks."(No! That think will kill them.)"He rush on there aid. Then red chakra comes from his finger tips. Like he was ripping his faces off a curtain of chakra cover him. He then transform into his adult form with a mask that have a line of sharp teeth and a line that go from up to down his eye. With blind speed he punches the snake causing it to fall unconscious. He turns to the girls who look at him with both surprises and fear. He turns to anko and says.

"**What is wrong with you? They could die**." Then he when back to his normal self she scratches the back of her head and say. "Sorry but I have to see how long you could sustain you hollowfication." Surprises the rosette asks. "Hollowfication? You mean that transformation?"

"Wow! That's something. I mean you knock out the snake with one punch." says amazes the blond.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like that."

Then they remember there faces of fear when naruto turn to them when he was wearing his mask. Those eyes that belong to a monster ino reacted.

"Oh you mean that ugly look that you have back there?"

Sakura hit ino with her elbow. "Ino"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Forger it is only quiet natural."

He looks away but anko says. "Hey is not you fault that mask look ugly." Says the snake mistress while trying to cheer him up, couriers the blond asks. "But how can you do that? Is a keke genkay or something?"

"No, is something else." In that moment anko says. "Listing up this is something only a small number of people know about it. So I'm going to ask you to keep it as a secret."

"But what happen if it got out on it own?" ask the blond kunoichi.

"Then that will be a accident. But first of all naruto was the vessel of the nine tail fox."

"Surprises both the girls say."No way! But I though the fourth hokage kill it?"

"Unfortunate ino that didn't happen, the fox was to powerful so he seal it in a new born baby. Which happen to bee naruto. "She point at him. But sakura ask.

"But what do you mean "was"?"

"Well in his fifth birthday he was plating with the only friends he have."

Ino interrupt. "Wait my dad say he only have a friend well a girl that like an older sister."

Naruto say. "Oh you mean ten-ten."

"Oh yeah I remember but I guess he didn't know about those boys that uses to play with you."

"You mean shikamaru, kiba, and choji?" asks the rosette.

"Those ones anyway after there parents came from them naruto walks back to the orphaned but he was ambush by villagers. They… almost kill him."

"No, they kill me."

They surprise say. "But you're still alive."

"I am, but when grandma tsunade was reviving me. I was been pull by hollows but then a voices say 'I will help you'. Then a white arm pull me but part of my body was closes to be one of them. The next thing I know I was in the hospiral." Sakura horrifying by the tale say. "That's terrible."

"But why they kick you out of the orphaned?"

"Well a few months after that I strange voices took over me causing me to go berserk and attack everything and everyone. That voice was the inner hollow that save me, but he try to take over me so many times. But at age seven the old man, grandma tsunade, pervy sage and sakura's mom help me gain control over it, and since that day I can take that form every time I wear the mask."

"But what about the nine tails?"

"Well sakura let's put it this way. The fox demon is dead but naruto gain other monster. But now that you three pass…'

The three kids scream. "What!"

"That's right all of you pass. Anyway for the first three weak we will train."

"So there no mission." Ask a depress uzumaki.

"Sorry but no we will concentrate sharp your skills and increase you hollowfication. Sakura and ino will help with your training at the same time you will help them."

"But they might get hurt."

"Don't worry it will be fine. Well meet me tomorrow here for you first day of trining."

With that a happy squad 10 go back home to rest from there weir test.


	7. and they arrive

And they arrive

Has been three weeks since squad 10 has passed the graduation exam, they has been training to sharp there skill and increasing naruto hollowfication. They were ending there last of training before the take there first mission.

"C'mon fight him!" scream anko.

"Let's go ino"

"Rogue"

Both girls throw shurikens and kunai at naruto but with kasumi he blocks all the attack. He looks at both girls and says.

"**No bad. But that's not good enough**."

He hurls a barrage of shurikens at them. The sharp objects hit both of them. But they turn in to logs. He turns around and sees both girls charging at him. He blocks both kicks, but suddenly he went back to his normal self. Ones she sees that she says.

"Okay that's enough."

She got closes to them, pulls her watch, and sees the time and say.

"Wow five hours. That's good in comparer of the 10 seconds your transformation last when this training starts."

"Yeah… (Pant)…but enlist we could train without ding… (Pants)." Says a exhausted rosette.

"(Pant)… she's right… (Pant) but it was a nice training do."

"(Pant) ino is right sensei… but can we rest now." Ask the blond boy.

"Okay we will rest besides is lunch time. Ones done you can do what ever you wand."

"Thanks sensei." Says the three genins at the same.

After they catch there breath, they wend for there lunch box and sit under a tree. Anko was eating dango as usual, naruto sits in the middle of the girls. But he didn't do on purposes the girls have done this since there first day of training. As usual he is obvious of the reason, but he feels appreciated by his two team mate and didn't even bother to ask. Ones over they lay down to digest there meal in peaces. But soon there peaces were disturbed by the most energetic jounin in the village.

"C'mon team uses every bit of your youth to finish the lap number 182."

They turn there voices direction and see a man dress in green jump suit and a vest. The girls were freak out the jounin eyebrow as well a miniature version of him. But they as well other two kids behind him. Naruto recognize him.

"Hey is bushy brow sensei."

"So you know him naruto?"

"Acores I know him sakura. Ten-ten is with them."

"So is her?" ask the blond kunoichi.

In that moment anko thinks. "(Damn it. Don't you dare to come gai.)" But the man spots them.

"Hey anko!" the man scream with all her will or as he call it youth.

"(Crap!) Hey gai." Say the woman with a twitchy smile.

"So I see your training your squad. Making there youth grow stronger."

The three genin stare at him with a blank look, and then the mini gai says.

"Seems naruto has been lucky of been places in a squad full of woman." He looks at both girls but he pays more attention to sakura. He then says.

"What's your name?"

"My name is sakura haruno."

"So beautiful, pleases be my girlfriend. I will love you and protect with my life." He give his thumb ups. She look disturb while naruto look piss off and ino laugh. But she says.

"Sorry but no thank you."

He sad lay his arm in a tree and lower his head disappoint it. But gai come close to him and says.

"Don't be sad lee. There more women out there that will love you."

"Do you think so gai sensei." He asks with tears on his eye.

"As longest you're youthful, you will get any woman you wand."

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

Both men hug each others on a sunset while a wave crash in a cliff. Neji and ten-ten were embarrassed by the act and squad 10 look at them with a disturbed look. Naruto asks.

"Were did they got that image?"

"I think that's genjutsu isn't? Answer the weapon mistress.

"But why do something like that?" ask the rosette.

"Just to exaggerate things… (Cough) gay alert (cough)."

Ten-ten hit neji with her elbow. Anko then asks says.

"Okay we get it, you youthful. So what do you wand?"

They break the hug and say. "Just passing by in. and to see how's your training going."

"Well as you can see it was good." She point at an almost destroy training ground. Lee surprises say.

"Your training must be a hard one there for I will run 1000 times around the village to reach naruto."He than run at high speed, Gai says. "That's the spirit youth lee." He runs behind him. The other two barely run after them. Squad 10 only stares at the weir team.


	8. the visored of the mist

I'm back and I have dough. Why the hell did ino cry when they decide to put sasuke down? Seriously I though she was over him but seen I was wrong.

The visor of the mist

It was a hot day in the leaf village. A group of kids jump from tree to tree. They hide behind a tree and spy a brown cat. Then a female voices call them from there radio.

"What's your position?"

"Were five meters from the target." Say the blond boy.

"Were ready sensei." Say the rosette.

"Just give the order." Say the blond girl.

Then after a moment of silences she screams. "Now!" then the three genin jump over the cat, naruto grab the little animal but he was in going to go down so easily. The cat scratches his faces. The sakura was trying to help him. Meanwhile ino says.

"The object tora was catches. But the cat is attacking naruto."

"Hold still naruto. I will get it out of your faces."

"_I see_."

Sakura was pulling the cat from naruto's faces. Ones they are done he twich from the pain. Anko pull the radio and hear naruto scream from the distant and thinks.

"(Good thing I put the radio down. Otherwise I will deaf by now.)"

Time pass and they were in the offices. In there a large woman was hugging the cat to death. The genin watch with horror the act. Then the hokage call the squad attention.

"Seems you're done with your mission now you can either choose from…" he stops when he nodes that there were no more d-rank mission. He says to them

"Well seems that was the last d-rank mission, there only c-rank and above."

"Well then seems we will take a c-rank mission." Says anko all exited.

"(sigh) normally a chunin or jounin will take that kind of mission. But seen your level of skill is high enough to take one I will let it pass."(Plus this m mission will be perfect for naruto skills.)"

"So what's the mission?"

The hokage inhale his pipe and says. "Your mission is to search and take down a missing nin."

They were in shock for the mission. The rosette asks. "That sounds more like a b-rank."

"So will take a b-rank mission?" ask ino worry.

"To be honest is more like an A-rank."

"A a-rank mission!" scream the uzumaki boy.

"How come lord hokage?"

"Well anko…you squad is the strongest of the rocky 9 and giving the situation is clear that they have the level to take care of the mission."

Then after hearing the explanation she thinks. (Wait. The enemy must be strong to send us in this mission. Seems lord wand lord hokage wand me and naruto to take care of this.) Okay will accept the mission."

Then she fills the file to start the mission. An hour pass and they were on the front of the gate. They deport to there mission. On a town cover on ices, a tall with a gigantic sword wearing a mask that look like a skull with two horns is watching his work. Then a young boy come closes to him and says.

"Are we done lord here lord zabusa?"

"**No, I felt some presents coming to this direction and by the feel of this chakra is a visored A real one.**"

"So you wand to fight that person lord zabusa?"

"**Yes."** He pull his mask out and reveal a faces cover with bandage that cover half of his faces, he says. "It will be interest to fight it. You can do what ever you wand with the others."

"Yes my lord."

Then they disappear. An hour pass and squad 10 have arrived to the town. The place was frost. They haze at the town and say.

"What happen here?" ask ino while see the ices.

"Is frost? What kind of jutsu can do this?"

"There no jutsu that can do this in a hour sakura."

"Then who did it?"

Then naruto pick the presences of someone closes near by. Anko asks. "Did you find something?"

"Yes I did. There four presents, one of them has… the same chakra that I have."

"You mean there another visored here?" ask the rosette worry.

"Something likes that."

"What do you mean?"

"The thing is that it feels fake sensei."

"What do you mean fake?"

Then a blizzard is heading there direction. They avoid the attack, but they seems that the places were they were standing was frost in seconds. Then four persons stand in front of them. Anko recognize the leader and says.

"Well, well if in is zabusa momochi, the demon of the mist. Fancy of you to attack this town."

"Humph. No one in this land would give a good fight. But it seems you have a visored among your ranks."

He then focuses his attention on naruto. He says. "Demon brothers take the jounin, haku kills the girls, I will take the visored."

Then the three persons charge at there respective targets, zabusa materializes his hollow mask. Naruto took a glance of it and say.

"Hey wait a minute. That's a fake mask. How can it be?"

"I don't know boy. But I don't care."He put his mask and charge at him with his sword.


	9. his back

Hi everybody. In this chapter hollow naruto is back for a few moments but he will be a vital part of this story. I will try to make him more psycho than ichogo's so that way the story will be interest.

His back

Naruto and his squad have arrived to the frost it village. In there was zabusa the demon of the mist, but he wasn't alone. With his was his follower. Each one took a member of the squad. He then materials his hollow mask and charge at him. Naruto barely avoid the attack. He then materials his and transform. Zabusa asks him.

"**So you can change form? Can all original visored do that?**"

"**I have no idea. I haven meet one which mask isn't fake**."

Then both visored clash with each other. With anko, she was fighting the demon brother. They have a chain with blades attach to each other gauntlet. She says.

"Two against one? That no fair."

"Quit your whining bitch." says one of the brothers to her.

"We are ninjas. We aren't supposed to fight fair."

They charge at her. They throw the chain trying to wrap her. But she avoids it, but one of them got behind her and wraps her with it. Ones secure they pull it and rip her apart. They start to laughs but one of them got stab from behind. Ones he falls dead. A smiling anko says.

"You think that will be easy."

"You whore."

He then charge at her. The girls were fighting haku. He was avoiding all attacks. But he then makes a hand sign and suddenly steam star to come from the ground. That moment the steam creates a dome of mirror. "Secret jutsu, crystal ice mirror." He then wends inside of the mirror. Surprys they say.

"He got inside the mirror."

"But how can it bee? Who's this guy?"

"I don't know ino, but we have to find an exit."

"There no escape from here." Then his images start to throw needles at the two kunoichis. They were hit by the shower of needle. Naruto and zabusa were exchange blows. Both visored were wounded and tire. He hears the scream of his teammate and turns his attention. When he looks passing the mirror and see both his teammates been pierces by the needles. Laughing says.

"**Those girls are good as death**."

"**What do you mean?**" ask the masked uzumaky.

"**That's haku keke genkay. He can move at light speed and can create ice out of no were. They are finish.**"

With great speed he cut half of naruto mask. He fall to the ground. While doing it he thinks.

"(No sakura, ino. They can't die but why can I move. Why can I freaking move!)"

"**Because you're a weak person.**"

He then sees his inner hollow in front of him. He says to him. "**This time I will take charge of this body and do what I wand.**" He then disappears leaving an angry naruto behind. Zabusa look at the supposedly dead body. He was about to go and kill anko, but he stop when he hear laugh. He turns to the body and sees it rising. He asks. "**So you wand so more eh?"** but only was a disturbing laugh. Naruto raises his head a reveals a mania tic smile. He asks.

"**You aren't the boy right?"**

"**You're so observing here's your prize."**

He swims his sword and says. "**Youkai sessha!** (Demonic sword)"he then creates a wave of red energy that hit zabusa. Then a loud sxplosino occurs and anko notices it after she kill the remaining brother and thinks. "(What the hell was that?)" Meanwhile sakura and ino were closes to faint but haku nodes explosion. After the smock clears up he sees the corps of zabusa on the floor. The girls turn to that direction and see naruto standing there. He turns and reveals the psychotic smile. The girls were disturbed by by the expression. He looks at both of them and says.

"**Well, well. Seems he was team up with our concubines. That is fantastic I can have my way with them, kill them after words and kill those bastards from the village." **

He then nodes haku and says. "**So you're the last worm? This will be easy."**

"I will avenge lord zabusa's dead."

But before he moves hollow naruto attacks. "**Youkai sessha!"** in that moment haku is hit with the attack. He was sent fling, he land in front of anko and then his mask brock. She sees the lifeless expression and thinks. "(Shit his dead. That power, did his inner hollow take over him? But that's impossible naruto absorb it or did it faker it?)"

She then looks at him. In that moment hollow naruto says. "**Well time to make daddy happy."** He was laughing in that moment and rush to the girls. Anko run to stop him. But in that moment sakura says with tears on her eyes. "Pleases stop this naruto." He then stops a meter away from the girls. His left arm was pulling the remaining half of the mask. He then says.

"**I'm not going back there!"**

"Yes you will."

Ino recognizes the voices. "Naruto?"

Then the mask was ripping from his faces. Then naruto falls while going back to his normal self. Sakura catch him. With his last breath he says. "I'm…sorry." He then falls unconscious. Anko come closes to them and asks,

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is only unconscious." Answer sadly the rosette.

"So that's was his inner hollow." Asks ino scare by what happen.

"Yes but let's take him back to the village hospital. I will explain there."

She carry naruto on her back and the entire squad head back to the village now that the mission was accomplish.


	10. talk in the hospital

Happy new year everybody. Sorry for no up day this last two days I was kind of busy anyway here the next chapter. But before that I like to say that besides sakura, ino would have a inner self and someone else who will be a surprises.

Talk on the hospital

Squad 10 has complete there mission, but it was a closes call when naruto's inner hollow took over him. He was in the hospital recovering from the struggle. Both girls were watching worry over his condition. Out side anko was talking with the hokage.

"So a mist ninja was the responsible for frost the hold village?" ask the elder man.

"That's correct lord hokage. But he was in possession of a fake hollow mask."

"Fake? How's that possible?"

"Don't know. He dies by the inner hollow that posse's naruto. Pretty much he took the answer to the grave."

"I see so how's naruto?"

"His fine."

They turn around and see tsunade with a woman of short black hair and a dark kimono. The hokage ask her.

"Are you sure tsunade?"

"Acores he is sensei. Naruto's healing power save him from dyeing but that cost his inner hollow to return and took over."

"I see but is his inner hollow gone?"

"We don't know until some one goes into his mind." Answer tsunade assisting.

"Wait so what shizune says is that we need one of the yamanako to enter in his mind?" ask anko.

"That correct, the sooner the better."

"Better do it now."

Curie's shizune ask. "Why is that lord hokage?"

"Because today is the nominations for the chunin exam the fast we do it the faster he can take the exam. Assuming you nominate him."

With a wire grim she says. "Acores I will."

Smiling the old man says." Good I will wait in the a hour to hear the rest of the jounin decision."

Then the hokage walks back to his offices, after disappearing tsunade says to them.

"Okay then, shizune can you fetch inoichi?"

"Acores my lady."

"Good I will check on him. Is any one there?"

"Yes is sakura and ino."

"Oh so they were team up?"

Scratching her cheek anko says. "Yes they did."

"I see. So they got away with it. Well seems naruto will sent some time with her little crush."

"Well is not only her."

"What do you mean anko?"

"Well is not only her."

Couriers both woman turn to her and asks.

"What do you anko?"

"Well shizune for what I can tell it seems ino is developing a crush on him."

"OH how cute both of them have a crush on little naruto." Says a happy shizune.

"Just like old times."

Shizune ask. "Like old times?"

"Correct. Sakuya, kushina, and Naomi were always competing for minato attention."

"Wait Naomi hyuga was in that to?"

"Yes, but after minato end it up with kushina. Both woman find there own happiness with other mans."

"So thing may end it up in the same thing?" ask anko.

"Oh yeah sure it will. (As if. Pretty much those two leave naruto in a jam, I could understand kushina and sakuya. But minato did screw up with both inoichi and hiashy.) Well I'm going in."

She then goes inside. Ones she opens the door she see both the girls standing next to naruto, Tsunade nodes there worry faces and says.

"Don't worry about it. He is going to be fine."

"We know but…"

Tsunade interrupt. "But you two are worry about his inner hollow?"

"But he told us that he absorb it and gain control over it." Says the yamanko girl.

"Yes but it seems when zabuza cut half of his mask it cause his spirit to be separate it from his inner hollow."

"But his going to be okay lady tsubade?" asks worry the rosette.

"We don't know for sure. For that we need someone to go inside his mind and check it out."

"Well in that cases I will go." Ino volunteer but tsunade says. "No you can. That thing is to powerful. You dad barely made it last time he when inside."

"I see. But then…"

In that moment naruto awakes. He looks around and sees them.

"Sakura, ino….grandma tsunade? Why am I here?"

"Your finally awake naruto." Says happily the rosette.

"We though you're a goner."

"A goner?" He then remember the fight with zabuza and the moment his inner hollow toke over his body. He sad lower his head. Tsunade says.

"Don't be sad naruto. You couldn't know that thing was still inside your mind."

"I know but… he could kill sakura and ino."

Then both girls start to remember the moment his inner hollow charge at them and trying to rape both of them. She says.

"She's right. It not your fould that thing appears I your life and make it a living hell."

Ino says." That's truth. May be my dad can found a way to make that thing to go away."

"Thank you very much."

Tsunade look at them and thinks. "(Seems your with good friends.) Well time to check you up."

"Well then we leave now."

"Good bye naruto." the blond girl walks behind the rosette. Ones they outside tsunade start to check naruto condition.


	11. preparetions

Preparations

Naruto has leave the hospital to meet with inoichi to check his mind and see it's condition after the brief occupation of his inner hollow. He was sitting in a chair. He nerves ask.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Not at all just calm down and relax. (Seems he doesn't remember the last time I when in to his mind.)"

He then put one of his hands over naruto's head and closes his eyes. Ones he open it, he was in the chamber were ones the fox demon live. The only thing he sees is the rotten corps of the beast. He got out of the chamber and sees the hall that was destroyed. He follows the remaining of the hall and reaches the outside. He sees flowers growing on the ruins which weren't when he first arrives. He then spots the creature he didn't wand to see.

"**So you are here again old man or should I say dad."** He then laughs.

He irritating says. "You bastard you have no right to calling me that."

"**Acores I do Ino in my concubine as well sakura and hinata.**"

"You're despicable."

"**Oh c'mon we will be family. I already meet you and sakuya. The only one left is the father of my shy and cute little doll.**"

He then disappears leaving a mania tic laugh behind. He turns and see the reason why he left.

"Oh is you kazumi. I'm glad you're here."

"Hello inoichi has been a while since you c'mon."

"I came to see why that thing is here again?"

"Unfortunate when naruto fought zabuza. He manages to split his mask, causing a split on his spirit which the inner hollow uses to escape. I manage to put a seal to keep him under control. But naruto mustn't show any weakness of the inner hollow will gain control over him."

After listing to her inoichi asks. "So that's the only way he will gain control over naruto."

"I not sure this type of sealing has never uses in a inner hollow."

After thinking about it. He asks. "So this seal was uses by the monk of path to separate our world and **Hueco Mundo**. But doesn't work on him?"

"Like you say it was uses to separate our worlds. It was never uses on a visared before."

"I see. Well thanks for the info."

"Tell naruto to never stop believe in his self and the hollow will never bother him."

After nodes he disappears. When he opens his eyes he was back in the outside. When everything was over naruto asks.

"So how it went?"

"It went well but what your need to know is to never dough of your self or the inner hollow will take over you. Well that's what kazumi says to me."

With his foxy grim says. "If that what she says then I will do it."

The head of the yamanako clan smile by the determination of the boys. Meanwhile on the hokage's offices, all jounin were reunited by the up coming chunin exam. He talks to them. "As you all know the chunin exams are closes. So I will hear your recommendation for the genin." Then the four jounin step in front and says.

"I kuranai yohiko will nominate kiba inuzuka, shino aburama, and hinata hyuga."

"I azuma sarutobi will nominate shikamaru nara, choji akimichi and momo tendo."

"I kakashi hakate will nominate sasuke uchiha, hatori hanzo and kaguya saotome."

"I anko minamoto will nominate naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno and ino yamanako."

All jounin were question the nomination. The hokage is try to valm all of them. But kakashi was about to spit some poison.

"So you wand to send your little squad to there early grave. Nice one anko."

She angry says to him. "Rattle snake."

"Leave her alone kakashi."

"Why should I do that kurenai. I'm just saying since her squads have any experiences and probably aren't well train."

She then almost slaps her hand in frond of kakashi's faces and says. "Five freaking hour your moron."

Azuma ask couriers. "Five hour of what?"

"That's how much long naruto's hollowfication last. Probably with you he won't last more than a minute."

"And that's why I arrange that squad." After smocking his pipe he says. "Now with that over you will be informing of the places of the first part of the test. Now you can leave."

Everyone was leaving the conferences room. Outside kakashi past next to anko and says.

"They going to regret putting naruto under your wing." He leaves but anko scream. "Let's see if you says that when naruto beat the leaving shit out of that brat!" then kurenai hear her scream and says.

"Don't let him get the best of you."

"I know but that guy stress it my ass real bad."

Azuma look at her ass and says. "It looks fine."

"Pervert."

"Azuma stop it."

"Sorry. But kurenai is right. Don't let him got the best of you. He is just bitter because naruto is not in his team to stimulate sasuke."

"Yeah I know." She then leave to meet with her squad.


	12. my kids

Disclaim: I don't own naruto. Other wises sasuke will die during the fight in the valley of the end and there will be a harem behind naruto with the exception of ten-ten because she will be his adopted sister. Because like a book says" behind every loser, there a harem" and since sasugay call naruto a loser. Well you know.

My kids….

A day has pass since the nomination for the chunin exam. The squad was waiting for there sensei who was late.

"This is a new one. Anko sensei is late."

"You said it naruto. This is the first time anko sensei is late." Says the rosette.

"She probably over sleep."

"Or she probably lost the application for the chunin exam."

Anko appears behind ino who almost got a hearth attack. She says.

"Jeez first time I came late and you guys start to get mad about it."

The rosette apologies. "Sorry sensei but you usually come early and well it was strange you were late."

"Wait did you says application for the chunin exam?" Asks naruto exited.

"That's correct. The chunin exam would start in a week. And since you got the enough experiences to enter I pretty much nominate you guys so here the application and pleases don't lose it."

She then handled the application to each of them. After that the squad leaves. They were talking about the exam.

"Wow can't believe sensei nominated us for the chunin exam?"

"I know for what I know the chunin exam is too difficult and a lot of candied have died during the exam." Says sakura scare.

"Wait so she nominates us even knows the exam is danger."

"That's the point of this ino. The exam is to prepare us for the dangers of be chunin."

"That's one way to say it but your right. There nothing to rear ino. Bessie we will go together as a team."

Now cheer up the blond girl says. "Your right sakura we are a team and we and we will aces this exam."

The three of them smile. But naruto suddenly stop and turn around. He see a box paint on the same color of the floor. Both sakura and ino turn around and see naruto staring at the box. Sakura asks.

"Why did you stop naruto?"

"Is that a box?"

"Yes, it is and I know who is inside."

He bent down, knocks the box and says.

"I know is you komahamaru."

"So you discover me. That what I expect for my rival." Then the box shy and exploded on a curtain of smock, they were cuffing for the smock. Ones the smock is clear three kids were cuffing. Naruto says.

"So who are doses kids?"

"Well she is moegy and his taory and we are…" The three of them got in position and says. "The komahamaru squad!"

"You can't be serious."

Then the girls came closes to him and ask.

"Who are those kids?"

"There a bunch of kids I meet months ago."

In that moment komahamaru look at sakura and then says to naruto.

"You're real smooth boss."

He couries asks." What do you meant?"

"Is clear that she is you're… girlfriend."

Then both preteen blushes for that comment. He smacks his head and says.

"She is just a friend your idiot."

"That's true, were just friend. (**Cha! Who are we kidding? We wand that cutie for ourselves.)"**

Ino stare at her and think. "(**If it comes to that I will fight for him. He is word more than sasuke.)"**

After both girl's inner self talk, komahamaruasks.

"Okay then so can you play ninja with us?"

"Do I look like a five years? I have to train fore the chunin exam."

He sad says. "Oh okay I get it."

He lowers his head in disappointment. But sakura says.

"You don't have to be mean naruto."

"Sorry sakura but we have to train or we would fail or worst."

"You his right we have to be ready for the test."

"I know ino but…"

Kamahamaru interrupt. "No is okay but then I have to does this."

"Do what?"

Then out of no were. He punches naruto in his balls. The girls only stare in horror how there future precious child are squash by the little boy fist. Naruto kneel down by the pain. The boy run and says.

"Sorry but you make me do it."

"You little…" but he wasn't able to finish do to his pain.

"Naruto are you okay?" ask the rosette worry.

"Yes I am."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" scream the second blond. But suddenly he crash with something. When he turns up he see a older kid dress in black and carry in his back. With him was a blond girl with green eyes, a one pieces white dress, a red stash wrap around her waist and a giant fan. The boy looks a komahamaru and says.

"Why did you hit me?"

"I didn't hit you. I crush with you."

"Is the same thing."

He grab him by the collar and raises him at eye level.


	13. the sand team

Hello everybody. Sorry for no up day those last days. The damn weather is still damn cold and I wasn't able to put my self together to do anything except play bayonetta. Which is one damn good game.

Disclaim: I don't own ether naruto or bleach.

**Blaaa**: hollow or inner self talk.

The sand team

After taking the application for the chunin exam, naruto encounter komahamaru and his two friends. But after refusing to play with them he got hit in his crotch by the boy fist. When he run off he crush into a older boy. He pick him up, he struggle to escape.

"Let me go."

"You sure annoy. I hate kids like you." He says with an evil smirk.

"Let him go kunkaru. This isn't the time to fool around."

"C'mon we have a lot of time before he comes."

In that moment naruto recover from the low blow and says.

"Look he didn't meant to. He just a stupid kid, so can you pleases let him go." But he only stare at naruto and says.

"You're genin from this village right?"

"Yes, why?" asks the rosette.

"Because your look very weak."

Ino angrily scream. "We are what?!"

"And also very loud." He turns to komahamaru and says. "But first I deal with you." But before he could strike the little boys, Naruto stop his punch. Everyone was surprises at how fast he stop his strike.

"How did you?"

"(His not ordinary genin, to stop kankuru in a blink of a eye. His speed must be like a jounin or probably higher.)"

"(If this was a fight that snad ninja would be death before he nodes.)" That was the rosette though.

"(Eek! naruto so cool.)"

Kankuru only stare at naruto who was stopping him. He then says.

"You should keep your teammate under control. Assuming you're the leader."

"So you knew I was here since when?"

He turns to see a boy his age with red hair, black ring around his eye, hanging from a tree. Naruto answer him.

"The very minute I stand up."

"I see. Kunkaru let him the kid go." Say the boy with a cold voice. Kunkaru replays.

"The hell I will!"

"Do it or I will kill you." He frighten do what the boy told him to do. Then after komahamaru runs to naruto who smack his head for what he did early. The boy appears next to his team. Naruto asks. "Who are you?"

The boy turns and says. "My name is gaara of the desert. I'm curies about you. Who are you?"

"My name is naruto uzumaky. So you have creature inside of him who can destroy a village. Just like I uses to" They surprise think.

"(Wait so his a vessel? But how did naruto know?")

"(A vessel? This guy sure looks scary.)"

"(What did he mean "uses to have"?)"

But suddenly naruto and gaara charge at each other. But both stop centimeter from the other throat. Then they say.

"Seem you strong. But I wonder how strong you are?" says gaara with blood lust in his eye.

"I wonder the same thing about you." In that moment he then hears a voice in his mind.

"**I wonder the same thing? **(Mania tic laugh) " Then the cornet of his eye start to get dark. In that moment gaara nodes that and think. "(That precedent, it feels like something malevolent inside of him. It seems mother wand to fight it what ever the hell it is.)"

Then both shinobis stand down and walks away. But then gaara says.

"Your quiet the guy uzumaky, I can't way to kill you."

"Same here accept the killing part."

"Let's go temari, kunkaru."

They leave but temari look at him for a few seconds and smile. After leaving a curies boy and two angry girls think. "(He sure is cute.)" After they leave Naruto got closes to his squad and nodest the rage on both girls. He bravely asks.

"This might be danger but are you okay?" After snapping out they say.

"Oh yes we are. (**Cha! What the hell? Now I have to compete with that sand skank?**)"

"It just that guy almost kills you. (**Ahhh! Can't believe there another piranha in the thank. Grrr .Probably there more of them out there.**)"

Meanwhile in the training ground of squad 8, hinata sneeze. Kurenai worry asks her.

"Are you okay hinata?"

"Yes I am sensei."

"That's good but still take a little rest."

"Sure." While she sits under a tree to see her team mates train. She then thinks. "(Could that sneeze mean that naruto was talking about me? (**Eek! I hope he does.**)" Scream inner hinata while hugging a doll of naruto. Back with squad 10, they were headed to there design training ground when sakura asks.

"You're okay naruto?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because the corner of you eye is black like he was about to posses you."

"Not again. But I though that only appear when you show any weakness."

"Yes, but the tail beast that gaara have is some how disturbing him."

"Then you have to be careful no to encounter or fight him."

"That's impossible sakura. He will be in the chunin exam." Say the blond yamanako.

"Let's forget about it and concentrate on training fro the exam."

They continue walking but with the worry of hollow naruto taking over him.


	14. the exam begins

The exam begins

The day for the chunin exam has arrived. All the candidates were assemble in the forest of death. All squad were there including the rocky 12 and gai's team. They were waiting for the proctor when suddenly a loud explosion courses. From the clouded of smoke the proctor appears. Naruto, sakura, and ino were amasses for who was the proctor.

"Anko sensei!"

"Sorry for no telling you but I'm one of the members staff for the chunin exam."

After a moment of silences she talks.

"Okay then. As you know you're here to take the chunin exam. The first stated will be a surviving test. All of you will be given one of two scrolls. Each team will be giving a different scroll. Your object is to take the other squad scroll and reach the tower that is in the middle of the forest. You have a week to do this."

She then took some paper out and says. "I will give you a form to fill. This will be to accept the consequent of this test and no to blame the village if you die." She then gives the forms to naruto which he took one and passes it to the others. After every one took one she says.

"Okay after you fill the form you will take it to the other proctors and they will give you the scroll."

Then every one goes to think about the test. Sakura was walking around thinking about the test.

"(So this part of the test is danger. We only be training in a area closes to the gate to avoid all danger. This will be the first time we go inside the forest. (Giggle) then again I will spend a week with naruto. But … (**Cha! Ino-pig will be with us and ruin my time with him**.)"

With ino. She was reading the form when she thinks. "(This will be danger but I will be with naruto. Now that I think about it. I never see him without the mask. What if he handsome? (**Then I have to make my move before forehead those**.)"

With hinata. (That's right people now is her turn.)

She walks aimless thinking on her crush. "(Why didn't I was team up with naruto? This would be my change to confess my love. (**But no he has to be stuck with those crazy bitches.**)"

In that moment the three girls encounter with each others. They stare to each others. After a moment of silences hinata says.

"So how naruto?" asks softly the hyuga heir.

"He's better than ever. (You can't fool me. I know you hate us for been in the same team.)" Say the blond girl.

"That's good to hear. (And I though you two already drive him crazy talking about that uchiha homo.)"

After a moment of silences sakura says.

"Ladies let's stop pretending. We already know that we have a thing for naruto. Am I right?"

Then the three girls start to look at each other then ino says.

"Uh! Really? I though it was only me and hinata?"

The rosette answers back. "Well your wrong. Anyway to avoid acting like fan girls and scare him away we should act discreet and try to gain his attention."

"Sound reasonable." Answer hinata calmly.

"Well ladies we have to be with our teams now."

"Yes we have." Then both the rosette and the blond girl go with naruto while hinata goes to hers.

Meanwhile naruto. he was sitting under a tree, reading the form when she thinks.

"This sure look interest I hope this won't go out of hand."

"**But it will**."

Then his inner hollow appears in front of him with a psychopath smile and says.

"**C'mon don't look at me like that I just wand to have fun**."

"For you fun means hurt someone."

"**You boring you know that. All this power and you only wants to protect to closes to you. But then again is a good thing since your protecting our mates** (evil laugh.)"

"Your sick." His eyes were full of anger.

"**Don't act tough. Because I have the feeling I will go out in this places and then I will have some fun.**" He disappears with a mania tic laugh. He stands up and walks to were his team mate were. Time pass and they were in the gate number 16. They were getting ready to go. Then all the gates open and they enter to the forest of death. Time after they wend inside they talk.

"Seems no one have decided to come against us." Says the blond uzumaky.

"Your right they probably are setting some traps to ambush the others squad." Say the rosette.

But suddenly a rain of shurikens are send fling to there direction. They avoid all the attacks. When they regroup they see the responsible of the attack.

"Has been a while loser."

"Seems we have to fight you now sasuke."

They turn to the last uchiha and his squad.

I did avoid the first part of the exam because is boring. Sorry about that.


	15. the snake

The snake

The first part of the chunin exam has begun. Squad 10 was serching for there opponent when squad 7 attack them. Sasuke with a boy of blue hair name hatori and a orange hair girl name kaguya have intercept them.

"So it seems we cough the weeklies of all the squad." Say the uchiha boy.

"And it seems you're so full of your self emo."

"(Asshole, Can't believe I just to love him.)" Think to her self the rosette.

"(Moron.)" that's the only though that come out of the blond girl.

"C'mon sasuke let's beat those guys, toke there scroll and leave." Say impassions the boy.

"They seem like not going to put a descent fight."

Ino irritating says. "You bitch."

"Enough talk let's fight."

They charge at them but naruto grab kazumi and says. "Youkai seesha!" Then he creates a wave of red energy that destroys some tree. Outside the forest, anko see the explosion and says. "So they already start it? That naruto is so impassion."

Back with the others, naruto see that sasuke and his squad has escape his attack. Both sakura and ino pull there kunai and says.

"We must be ready for them to counter attack."

"Who ever though they will be this fast."

"Probably kakashi train them to fight us."

"You think so naruto?" The rosette asks curies.

"But he didn't say how strong you guys are."

They see sasuke standing in front of them with his eye closes. Ones he open it, his eyes were red with two doths in each one. The girl's amazes say.

"No way!"

"That's the sharingan in his second level."

"That's right. I did grow more than all of you during this time we were assign into squad."

Naruto annoy with the comment say. "You're so full of your self."

"What?"

"You think you were the only squad who train this time?"

"I dough you guys train hard during this time." Says the black hair boy.

"You got no idea of who hard we train this last few days." Scream the yamanako girl.

"Is that so? Then show mw what you have." The boy was cocky. In that moment red chakra come out of naruto finger tips. He says.

"You ask for it."

But sakura stop him. "Naruto remember what anko sensei told you."

Flash back.

"Okay kiddo you're ready for the exam."

Then three genin scream happily. "Yes sensei!"

"That's more like it. But nartuo."

"Yes sensei."

"For any reason don't uses your hollowfication unless is a live or death situation."

"Acores sensei."

"Good."

End of flash back.

After remember it the warning he stop and say. "Your right sorry about it." He curies think. "What was that? His was about to do something but then stop."

But then a gigantic snake burst out of forest and attack them. They avoid it but got separate. Both sakura and ino land with sasuke. He sees them and says.

"Great I'm stuck with the two fan girls."

"Don't worries we are not like that anymore." Say the rosette.

He in shock says. "This is a surprise. So you change me for the dead last?"

"Dead last? You will be surprises for what he can do." Says the blond girl.

Then suddenly the rest of squad 7 appears. They see only two members of the other team and say.

"Seems there only two of them, so who have the heaven scroll?!" scream the boy.

"You idiot!" kaguya scream at hanzo.

"So the heaven scroll? Then were lucky top encounter it early." Says the rosette happily.

"Don't matter let's…"

"Stay still." They turn to see a woman with long black hair standing in a three. They seem her and say.

"So another one who wand our scroll?"

"You know hatori she may wand there's and no ours."

"Your wrong." She jumps down. Ones she land it she create a gust of wind that sends them fly all of them. Ones done they were full of bruises and cut. When they got up she says.

"I'm here for some one in particular. But first I have to test him."

"Who is that person?" ask the rosette.

She licks her lips and says. "That's a surprise."

She raises the sleeves of her shirt, bit her thump, smirk the blood over a tattoo, do hand sign and says. "Summing jutsu." Than a gigantic snake appears, Amazes sakura says.

"That snake is just like anko sensei."

The woman turns to her and thinks. "(So dear little anko is training genin. How cute, I wander how strong they are?)" Then the gigantic snake charge at sakura who was paralyzes by the fear. Ino only scream.

"Sakura!"


	16. curse mark

Hi guys. Sorry for no up daring until now seems, I'm losing interest on doing stories. I hope the will to do this return.

Disclaim: I don't own either naruto or bleach.

Curse mark

Both squad 7 and 10 have engage in battle but were interrupt by a mysteries ninja. They were wounded by her, she then summon a gigantic snack that charge at sakura. But in that moment a voices scream. "youkai seesha." Then a wave of energy cut the snake in half. The grass ninja avoid the attack, in that moment naruto appears in his vizared mode. When he turn around he pull his hollow mask and reveals a mature faces, he ask sakura.

"Are you okay sakura?"

She blushing says. "Yes…I-I am. (Oh my god his so hot and his voices is so manly.)"

He turns to the grass ninja, but ino see him and think."(I can't believe he look that handsome without his mask. (**Eek! I have to get that hunk before sakura or hinata does**.)"

But they were the only ones surprise by his power. "(Is that some sore of transformation? His levels of chakra are higher than kakashi's. But that mask, there something evil about it.)"

Naruto stares at the ninja and says. "So you're the famous orochimaru?"

She or ratter he says. "Oh so you discover who I am?" he rip his faces off and reveals a man with pale skin and purple line on his eye and says.

"I'm curies child. How did you find own my real identity?"

"I may no know your faces. But for what anko sensei told me is that you have evil chakra and is pretty easy to spot."

He laughing says. "Oh I see. But now I'm interest of how strong you are."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Go with ino and stay there."

"Don't tell me you're going to fight him yourself."

He was in silences for a few seconds and says.

"Don't worry I will be fine."

"But…"

In that moment he turns to her smiling and says. "Don't worry I promises I will be fine." She was comfort by his word and says. "Pleases be careful." She then leaves. Naruto put his mask on and says.

"**I won't let you hurt them**."

"Too bad you won't be able to stop me."

He looks up the sky, open his mouth which a snake comes out and pulls a sword out it mouth. He took the sword and says.

"Let's see if you zampature is strong enough to hold its ground against my kusanagi."

"**Let's find out." **

Both of them clash into each other. The shock way destroys nearby trees. Both of them fight for control of fight. Sakura arrive next to ino , she then says.

"Are you okay sakura?"

"Yes I am"

The blond girl turns to the fight and say." So this is orochimaru? He scarier than what anko sensei told us."

"What the hell happen to naruto?"

Both girls turn to sasuke who look frustrate it, the rosette says. "Sorry but that something between squad 10."

"What?! That transformation is not normal and neither the level of chakra that he has now. You better told me the truth or…"

"Or what? You will use your sharingan to pull the information out of uses?"

But before he says something, a shock way hit them. They were cover from the blast. When they turn around, they see both of them standing in opposite tree. They were tire and wounded. In that moment naruto's mask starts to fall a part, orochimaru thinks.

"(This child, his strength is the same as tsunade and yet I'm struggling. But it seems he losing strength. I have to do something.)"

He then sees the rest of the genin. He then throws a fire ball at naruto, when he got hit orochimaru charge at them. Suddenly his neck stretch and bite sasuke in the neck. When he releases him, three marks appear on the spot. He then turns to sakura and say.

"Now is your turn little girl." He charges at her but naruto appears in front of her and got bit on his neck. Both of them kneel down in pain, ino glare at the pale man and say.

"What did you do him?"

"I just give them a little souvenir." He then start to laugh but in that moment naruto when crazy and rip the pieces of flesh were the mark was and start to regenerate everyone was surprises of what he did but the got another one coming.

"**Don't think this body is yours now pedophile, because I own it**."

Then hollow naruto releases all his chakra which causes orochimaru to flinch.


	17. rampage

Hey guys. I will work in the mask of the fox story which mean I will stop with the kitsune+rosette fic. Sorry if someone was interest in it, I don't think I will work on it.

Disclaim: I don't own ether anime.

Rampage

Orochimaru has given both the boys a curse marks that is causing heavy damage. But naruto rip the piece of his own flesh that hold the curse mark, but unfortunate that have causes his inner hollow to take over him.

"**Hyaaaaaa!**" his scream cause a heavy shift on the air. The five genin look in horror at the hollow, but orochimaru laugh and say.

"So the boys haven't gain control over his inner hollow? Well is not my problem."

He turns around but before he leaves. Hollow naruto say.

"Oh but is your problem zombie."

When he turns around, he sees hollow naruto in front of him ready to strike. A courting of dust raise in the site of impact, orochimaru jump away but he has lost his left arm. He sees the blood that come out of his missing arm. He in shock thinks.

"(That was a close one. Seems is truth what they say about the inner hollow. This brat is going to ruin my plan to destroy the village)"

But in that moment hollow naruto charge at him, spinning his sword, the snake sanin avoid the attack but he thinks. "(I need to escape or I will die.)"

When he land on a tree he star to merge with it. But the hollow say.

"**No you will**."

He destroy the tree were orochimaru was trying to run away. He close to die of blood lost think.

"(Shit. I'm going to die. I need escape,)"

He then shot flames at the hollow. When he repels all the flames orochimaru was gone. He makes a loud scream. That scream was heard by all candidates. When the sound reaches guy's squad they say.

"What was that?"

"No idea lee. But what ever it is it belong to someone really strong." Says the hyuga male.

"(I hope is not what I thing.)" Thinks the weapons mistress but the scream also reaches another squat. Akamaru hide inside kiba's jacket. They also nodes all the animals running away.

"Those screams, what make them?" ask kiba.

"Don't know but it causes all animals to run away."

Then hinata thinks. "(I hope naruto is okay.)"

Back with squat 10. The hollow calm himself, but he turn to the others and say." **Oh well enlist I will have fun tearing you apart.**"

He laughs wildling charge at them. When he land in frond of squat 7 he prepare the blow to kill them. But both sakura and ino grab both his arm tring to stop him. Then the remaining mask falls apart. Inside his mind kazumi stab the inner hollow with the sword. He looks at her and says.

"**You lucky bitch but don't think this is over. I will ruler this body and do what I wand."**

"Will see about that."

He then disappears. Outside naruto mind, he was back in his normal self. Sakura cough him before he hit the ground. They were waiting for there blond teammate to wake up. When he opens his eye he sees them tears on there eye and say.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because is you again." The platinum blond wipes her tears. The rosette only stares at him with her tears still rolling from her eye. He suddenly pulls the heaven scroll from his pocket. The rosette asks surprises.

"How did you…"

"Get it? When I was fighting him I slip my hand in his pocket while we clash sword."

But suddenly he let the scroll fall to the ground. They nodes that he has fever. The girls star to panic.

"Damn. His burning in fever, we have to find a place to rest or he is not going to make it."

"On it."

"Wait!"

Both girls turn around and see both hatori and kaguya carring sasuke. The platinum blond asks.

"What is it? Don't you see one of us has fever?"

"We know ino. But sasuke is in bad condition too or even worst that naruto. Please let rest in the places that you're going to."

"Oh sure so you can take our scroll when we are distract. Besides sasuke will pull a bitch on us as soonest he recovers his strength."

"Please sakura do for us enlist?"

After listing to kaguya, ino ask the rosette.

"So what will do?"

After a moment of silence she says. "Fine but the first sign I will kick the hell out of the places."

"Okay we will queen sakura."

"Just shut up and help ino find a shelter hatori."

Then both of the genin split to find a place to rest. Night falls and the group finds a hole inside of a hollow tree. Ones settle the girls talk.

"So how long do you think the fever will last?"

"I don't know ino, I not a medic nin."

"Hey I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"We should ask lady tsunade to teach us some medical ninjutsu."

"Get real. I dough she will teach us."

Then suddenly both the girls star to laght but outside. Three persons are watching them.


End file.
